


Время для себя

by Morihel



Category: Halfblood Chronicles - Andre Norton & Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morihel/pseuds/Morihel
Summary: У эльфийской леди немного радостей в жизни, но иногда можно украдкой получить чуть-чуть тепла.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Время для себя

Платье изумительно. Тончайшая бледно-розовая ткань, полупрозрачные золотистые кружева, обрамляющие глубокий вырез. Леориния, леди Меор знает, что стоит ей надеть его, и на фарфорово-бледной коже появится нежный розоватый отблеск, а уложенная в декольте маленькая грудь станет круглой и соблазнительной. Платье прислал супруг - Аранаис, лорд Меор. К нему прилагалась записка, сообщающая, что лорд посетит жену сегодня вечером и желает видеть её именно в этом наряде. Леоринии не хочется на него смотреть, но платье маячит в зеркале, прямо за её спиной, розовым пятном на белом шёлке её личной постели.

Домашние рабыни расчёсывают её волосы, чтобы потом уложить в затейливую высокую причёску, сложную и изящную, готовую рассыпаться от малейшего прикосновения супруга. Леориния представляет, как весь вечер будет осторожно держать голову, не давая шелохнуться ни волоску, и у неё заранее начинает ныть шея.

Возня рабынь привычно раздражает. Все они молчат, движутся ловко и проворно, отводят взгляды, но всё равно смотрят украдкой – она чувствует, что смотрят – на неё своими странными разноцветными глазами с круглыми зрачками. Она им даже не хозяйка. Всего лишь жена хозяина, служить которой их ссылает господин, когда наскучат. 

Рабыни суетятся вокруг: смазывают её маслами и духами, выщипывают лишние волоски у бровей, полируют ногти на руках и ногах… Леоринии хочется впиться этими ногтями в любую из одинаковых смазливых мордашек (её муж любит большеглазых и пухлогубых) или в любую из одинаковых тяжёлых грудей (у эльфиек таких никогда не бывает). Леориния закрывает глаза.

На виски ложатся прохладные мягкие пальцы. Леориния не глядя, по одному прикосновению, узнаёт Эльсу и улыбается уголками губ. Коротко бросает: 

– Все вон.

Еле слышный топоток шагов, тоненький скрип двери – только тогда она открывает глаза. Смотрит в зеркало: за её спиной возвышается Эльса, мягко и уверенно массирует виски, смуглые пальцы в золотых волосах кажутся совсем тёмными. У Эльсы фантастически умелые руки. Лицом и телом она никак не выделяется из череды таких же одинаковых кукол, бывших наложниц, но её руки… Леориния любит их всем сердцем.

– Так плохо? – спрашивает Эльса.

– М-м-м… не хочу никого видеть, – Леориния, разомлев, откидывает голову. От осторожных прикосновений та начинает едва заметно кружиться, словно от вина, а по спине пробегают приятные мурашки. – Лорда особенно.

С Эльсой даже можно почти открыто поговорить – редкая удача в мире леди Леоринии.

– Пожалуй, я могу причесать и одеть вас и в одиночку. Тут немного осталось, – Эльса продолжает массировать ей шею и голову, и внизу живота Леоринии сворачивается приятное напряжение. До визита супруга ещё несколько часов, она в любом случае успеет подготовиться, даже если будет одеваться безо всякой помощи. Можно выкроить немного времени для себя.

Леориния поднимается на ноги, поворачивается к Эльсе и, поднявшись на цыпочки, целует в губы. Та с готовностью отвечает: всё так же нежно и осторожно, и от этой нежности у Леоринии слабеют колени. Интересно, с её мужем она вела себя так же? Так же прижималась всем телом, так же запускала обе руки в волосы, так же проскальзывала языком между губ? Леориния увлекает её на постель, прямо на розовый шёлк и золотые кружева. 

Эльса целует её шею, спускается ниже, к груди, ласкает её языком, прямо через лёгкое повседневное платье. Её рука гладит Леоринию по ноге, чуть выше колена, не решаясь идти дальше. Та сама задирает подол почти до подмышек, давая доступ к телу. Вопиюще неизящно, но так Леоринии нравится даже больше. Ловкие пальцы поглаживают внутреннюю сторону её бедра, неторопливо поднимаясь всё выше, губы и язык ласкают затвердевшие соски. Леориния стискивает плечи любовницы, часто дышит, чувствуя, как на коже выступает испарина, разрушая все труды рабынь. Запах духов смешивается с запахом пота и желания, становится запахом разделённой страсти.

Эльса показала ей это, и жизнь стала чуточку легче, а ночи с супругом – чуточку тяжелее. Хотя Леориния ни за что бы не согласилась вернуть всё как было. Она ахает и стискивает бёдрами чужую руку, когда ловкие пальцы проникают между влажных створок. Эльса размеренно гладит её, ласкает судорожно сжимающееся отверстие и упругий бугорок, от каждого прикосновения к которому Леоринию прошивает словно ударом молнии. Она выгибается, впивается ногтями в спину Эльсы и кричит так, как ни разу не кричала в супружеской спальне.

– Платье помялось, – шепчет рабыня, когда Леориния, наконец, открывает глаза.

– Ерунда! – ей совсем не жаль наряд для встречи с супругом. Тихая, маленькая, мелочная месть. – Аранаис даже не заметит.

Порой ей думается: действительно ли Эльса честна с ней? Или всего лишь притворяется, подделывает вожделение, как привыкла в гареме? Судьба любовницы леди не сравнима с судьбой фаворитки лорда, но всё же лучше, чем участь простой служанки.

Задать этот вопрос своей самой доверенной рабыне леди Леориния не решается.


End file.
